努努/游戏技巧
Skill usage *Utilizing can enable to constantly harass with and heal with . can also be utilized to trigger more often, especially if laning with a friendly ranged champion like or . * allows to stay in a lane against ranged opponents, especially against which can be destroyed with a single . It also allows to be a fairly effective jungler due to its healing and true damage. * is a great jungler but an even better counter-jungler. With , you can steal neutral creeps from the enemy jungler and easily return to your jungle route. **You can use to heal yourself if a fight is not going your way, or to heal some health if you are trying to escape from an enemy. It can often help you avoid death if you a unit while retreating. * has a 15 second cooldown and lasts for 15 seconds. It can be cast on an ally or minion (or just yourself if jungling) and you will still receive the same effect. You should try to always have the buff active. **Combine this with to chase down a fleeing enemy or escape a pursuer without a gap closer. *Use on an auto-attack based ally to improve their damage output. *Using on a cannon minion can dramatically increase your pushing power. **Using on a promoted minion can even secure a kill *Due to the high slow and long duration of the slow from , it is often a good idea to get at least one rank early game to help get kills. *You can choose to interrupt early for partial damage if an opponent is about to escape its range. * can be canceled by crowd control effects such as stun/silence/taunt/etc. Be wary of the enemy champions around you. *You can use a or to block crowd control spells. * is most effective when it is used alongside other AoE ultimates such as , or . *Regardless of whether you can channel the ability for its full duration, is still an AoE slow and attack speed debuff that could affect the outcome of a teamfight or small skirmish. *An effective skill order when playing as a support is to get one level of each skill, immediately improve to level 3, and max out as soon as possible afterwards. This leads to the best combination of harass and utility to make him a useful laning partner and contributor in teamfights. *When supporting as , make sure to be a bully in lane by constantly harrassing with and making the enemy target you. It is easy to use on cannon minions without taking CS to recover health. If the enemy duo decides to focus you and spend CC, use on your carry and fight. This strategy is effective, but can be mana heavy, so be sure to regularly power on full health minions. 物品使用 *With defensive masteries, runes and a , can be a team's tank without any tank items thanks to his high health gain. *Because can be interrupted with a silence, stun, etc., a is a very useful item, blocking the first CC application and giving a better chance of completing the channeling. * or Spellvamp from items like will increase the healing ability of your immensely, allowing you to quickly recover after soaking damage. * can very effectively fill the role of bottom lane support, with both a single target and AoE slow, and single target haste and AS buff. * before with a or the summoner spell (or even both) can lead to a very devastating combo. Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Small Golems (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Fountain (optional) → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank Alternative jungling method with high-level masteries and runes: * Starting items: , x2 * Jungling order: Big Wolf ( + a couple of melee hits to kill) → Blue Golem (Smite, leash recommended) → finish Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Lizard (Smite) ** The Big Wolf is taken out first because of the down time between the Wolf camp spawn and the Blue Golem spawn. This saves a few seconds and allows to hit level 2 after the Blue Golem dies. ** Good runes to use are Flat Armor Seals, Attack Speed Marks, CDR or AP Glyphs, and flat Health Quintessences. ** Masteries should either be 9/0/21 (getting the Smite mastery and CDR+Magic Pen in offensive), 0/9/21 (getting the armor, MR and regen in Defensive), or 0/21/9. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is the only single-targeted spell he has. Therefore, buying a will block the spell once every 45 seconds. * His laning phase is one of the hardest to counter, due to his spammable and his that restores his health and gives him a single minion kill and his that allows him to stay in lane for a very long time. * Although he has high survability he's mostly dependant on his to stay in lane so mana starvation will render him weak. Constant harassment in lane will force him to use his spells when isn't active, so he'll be left with no sustain apart from that he may have bought Do that often enough and he'll have to hug his turret till his mana regens, or even be forced to recall if you can harass him under his turret. Because of this, a champion that relies on auto attacks makes a great lane counter. Examples are (Decent range, and her can harass him under a turret), (Crowd Control, and the range of his is high enough to easily harass him under a turret). * When you see an enemy going to a brush, take care of face-checking it. He might start channeling if you get too close. * health stats are naturally high, even without any health-giving item. Investing in a can counter this. Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies